


#45 -- Romantic evening

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben prepares something special for Poe when he comes home.





	#45 -- Romantic evening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s taken Ben a while to actually set all of this up. The low music, the drinks (though no wine for him), everything, really. He’s looked up various articles on the Holonet describing exactly how to do it. He’s set the music low, the lighting low, he’s set the bits of candlelight in the house (though not too much; he definitely doesn’t want to set the house on fire), and he’s cooked one of Poe’s favorite meals for the occasion. The doorbell rings, and Ben all but runs towards the door in anticipation.

Poe is here, and he’s dressed up pretty well for the night in his suit. He looks...good. Then again, Poe just about always looks good, he really does. “Hey,” he says, even as Ben pulls him in for an embrace. He draws Poe in and inhales his scent and Poe just smells so good even as Ben buries his face in his hair.

It’s just a relief to have him home, it always is. It’s one of those things where just having him home is a joy. After worrying where he is, wondering where he’s been, if he’s all right (if not for the holograms and letters and such, Ben would have been almost frantic with worry, actually), just the moment that Poe steps through the door is enough to lift Ben’s heart. And being away from him -- it’s safe to say that it’s hell. He wonders if he good as married Poe when they first got together. Like Poe’s husband as opposed to his lover.

Ben draws away from him and gestures inside. “I made dinner,” he says. “You hungry?”

“Starving.” Poe heads through the door. “Is that music?”

Ben nods.

“You really went all out for welcoming me home.”

“Well,” Ben says. “I miss you.” Every moment away from Poe feels like an exercise in patience, even with the wanting that he feels.

“I do too. I always have.”

Even having dinner -- Yavin buttered noodles -- Ben listens to what Poe’s saying, about the mission he went on, about the things he did there -- mostly more of a spying mission though still no sign of Snoke. Ben’s just relieved that Poe didn’t have to kill anyone this time. It’s just so very overwhelming for Poe, and Ben hates that it has to be that way.

“You’re brave,” he says. “You’ve always been brave. Every moment you get out there, you’re being incredibly brave.”

Poe nods. “I do my best,” he says.

“And that’s what’s wonderful.” Silence. “I’ve missed you, you know. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Same here.”

Poe leans forward. “I thought about you a lot, Ben. Usually at night when I couldn’t sleep. I thought about you back home and how you were doing, what you were doing, when I would get back home to you.”

“What would you do when you got home?”

“Besides the dinner?” Poe grins at him. “Well, honestly, after all this...show me to the bedroom, Ben. I trust you completely.”

Even the look in Poe’s eyes, that look of utter adoration, is enough to melt Ben all over again. Once they’re done with the buttered noodles and the dessert, Ben leads him towards the trail of rose petals that leads to the bedroom. Poe laughs, but it’s a delighted one. “You really went all out for this one, didn’t you?”

“I read some articles on the Holonet just to get it right.”

“So you really did your research.” Poe grins. “You know, I love you, Ben. You really do put a lot of effort and time into this, don’t you?”

“Anything for you,” Ben says. “Anything.”

They get to the bed, where more rose petals are sprinkled there, where the sheets have been changed a bit to reflect the mood.

Poe smiles. “You know I love you, right?”

“Very much so. So...” Ben backs towards the bed, taking Poe’s hands. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Poe’s voice becomes a growl. “So much. I could devour you, Ben.”

“Well.” Ben pushes into him, purring, and feels his lover’s growing arousal, hears Poe moan. “Devour me then. I won’t resist.”

Poe obliges, nibbling and licking down Ben’s neck, letting him arch into those little sensations. Letting him moan. Down his chest now, towards his stomach, bending him backwards over the bed just to take him. All the while, their cries mingle into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
